


Removing the Mask Without Removing Skin

by twirltheflag



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twirltheflag/pseuds/twirltheflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rookie agents known as Destiny Berica has been chosen to join Agent Coulson's new team. Her specialty is one that could put her in the same league as The Avengers; she is able to morph her appearance into any woman that could or could not exist... which begs the question "Has anyone seen her real face?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing the Mask Without Removing Skin

Prologue

Everything was going fine.

Better than fine.

Everything was going perfect.

At least, that’s what I was told.

My vitals were keeping up. I was responding well to the surgery. I was sleeping soundly.

Then it all went wrong.

It was no one’s fault.

Well, maybe it was the fault of the drunk guy driving the truck full of… well, no one ever told me what it was full of.

But it wasn’t something normal.

The truck crashed through the hospital wall, knocking everything down like a bowling ball did to bowling pins.

The truck landed on its side, spilling its contents onto me.

I didn’t wake up until it was all over.

Everything was a mess.

I was about to jump up to look for help.

When I caught myself in a broken mirror that hung on the wall.

There were no scars. No bruises. No bandages.

No sign that I had gone under plastic surgery.

I looked exactly the way I wanted to.

‘Well, except for the mouth. I don’t know what I was thinking on that. I hope I can get the old one back.’

When I looked back in the mirror, I nearly screamed.

My mouth had just morphed back to its original shape. It looked the way my it looked before I went under surgery.

What had happened to me?

…

TWO YEARS LATER.

“SHE CHEATED! BERICA CHEATED!”

Johnson was mad again because I had morphed into the shape and appearance of his girlfriend… again. It was the perfect way to throw him off.

“ALL’S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR, JOHNSON!”

The sounds from our fellow soldiers varied from laughter at Johnson’s expense to booing at my methods.

“Excuse me!”

Everyone fell silent and turned to where the voice came from.

It came from a middle-aged, balding man in aviators and a nice suit.

Phillip Coulson.

The man.

The myth.

The legend.

Everyone knew him. And respected him

“Destiny Berica.”

The rest of my peers parted like the red see as I stepped up to the man and clouted him.

With a kind, fatherly smile, he told me to go at ease.

“Please, come with me.”


End file.
